An expert system is a set of elements and procedures used to accomplish a specified task, or a series of closely related tasks. For example, procedures relating to sending, receiving, printing, forwarding, and other operations for dealing with electronic mail on a data processing system network can be considered an expert system. Expert systems are distinguished from lay systems by their complexity. An expert system is typically more complex in construction and even operation than a lay (or unexpert) system.
A major problem in operating conventional expert systems is the need for extensive training and specialized resources to achieve proper use. Conventional expert systems are typically so complex that specialized skills are required to operate the system. Typically, however, the ordinary user of the system has only a rudimentary knowledge of the system. For example, a typical user of an electronic mail system may know how to check to see if any incoming mail is awaiting retrieval. However, the typical user is incapable of setting up a procedure on the system that would automatically check to see if incoming mail is awaiting retrieval, and if so, would automatically print the mail on a printer.
The complexity of conventional expert systems is due to the requirement that the user be familiar with the rules governing the elements and procedures used in the expert system. Typically, however, the user has neither the time nor the desire to learn all of the rules relating to a particular expert system. This is especially true if the data processing system or the data processing network upon which the user is working has several expert systems in operation. Therefore, a typical user will not be able to fully utilize a conventional expert system unless the user has assistance from a person trained to operate the system.
Thus, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for guiding the construction of sequences of related elements and procedures for an expert system, which method and apparatus is simple and easy to operate for all users.